Letters to the Resistance
by Ro9ge
Summary: A series of unrelated letters in the Resistance, offering us a unique inside look at how the Resistance works.


A/N I wrote this out of curiosity after realizing there wasn't an official word on how Pokemon aging works in Ambera. It turned out to be so much fun that I'm going to try and continue this letter or report idea.

* * *

**Pokémon aging and health:**

**An analysis of the mental and physical effects of the maturity on all Pokémon, by Professor Shedinja.**

As a part of my duty to the Gold division, I began to study the effects of aging in all Pokémon, so we can be more properly prepared for the deaths of great leaders and be sufficiently informed so as to avoid potential problems with older Pokémon. As a ghost, my specialty is death, so I feel that I am more than qualified for this report.

I believe this report contains important information for all Pokémon, young or old, so please pay attention. In my research, I have discovered many facts and I will do my best to convey the most important ones in this report. I have several main discoveries, all of which revolve around the principle of the Pokémon's aura and the Pokémon's strength of mind.

First of all, despite what you might think, natural death is possible. Second, Pokémon don't feel many effects of physical degradation as they age. Third, most effects of aging are purely mental. Fourth, the way Pokémon age varies greatly depending on the Pokémon. Fifth, natural death is rare and hardly ever occurs, especially in this sad country of Ambera.

As stated earlier, a Pokémon's aura is very important. According to Troa, our resident aura expert, "Each living creature has a certain amount of aura inside of it, keeping it alive. The aura doesn't power their own attacks or physical capabilities, except for Lucario or Riolu. Instead, it just stays inside, keeping them alive and slowly getting used up by time." As such, Pokémon do retain their physical abilities until the very end of life when their aura begins to run out. Therefore, do not think the elder and more experienced Pokémon are too old for battle. In fact, the opposite is true. Pokémon get stronger with age as long as they continue to train.

In essence, the amount of aura a Pokémon has will determine its life span. This could vary from 15 years in smaller Pokémon like a Venomoth, to 80+ years in larger Pokémon, such as a Rhydon. As was observed with the passing of our great Honchkrow, ex-leader of Team Knight, during the last month of life Pokémon will begin to tire quickly and become sick. "This is due to the lack of aura left within the Pokémon," explains Troa. This will continue to get worse until at some point they will suddenly die as the last whiff of aura is used up. Everything that is living inside a Pokémon just stops. If you are old and feel that you have been getting very tired lately, please consider that death will come soon and make proper arrangements. You are free to come see me in my office for advice.

However, even though their bodies remain strong for the most part, a Pokémon's mind will still age with time as the stresses of life begin to affect it. According to Xatu, resident Psychic expert, "This is due mostly to the fact that Pokémon's minds are not as imaginative or strong as a human's, except for perhaps a few Psychics, of course. As stresses accumulate, a Pokémon's mind will begin to degrade. Eventually they become almost like a feral." The speed and style of this degradation will vary greatly from Pokémon to Pokémon. However, Doctor Orde explains that the most common first effect is that the Pokémon will begin to "show less reason and base their decisions more on emotion. Their higher thought processes will continue to degrade until they finally show no reason at all. Other effects include memory loss, paranoia, and senility. On other occasions, mental exhaustion will cause a physical exhaustion in Pokémon." As you can tell, mental decay is a very serious issue. If you are experiencing any kind of a headache, or believe your mind isn't as sharp as it once was, please see a Psychic. We can help you overcome any issues you might be experiencing.

With dedication and training, old Pokémon can retain control of their decaying minds. However, some reach a point where they suddenly snap and turn feral. As a way to avoid this possibility, some Pokémon have a ritual death, or simply wander off to avoid hurting anyone they know. Other Pokémon prefer to wait for a natural death. It all differs depending on the Pokémon culture.

Pokémon age at different rates and in different ways. From my research, I have realized that Rock, Fighting, and Steel Pokémon tend to have a strong aura but weak minds, and so will often go feral before natural death. Psychic, Dark, and Ghost Pokémon have strong minds but weak aura and bodies. Because of this they are often the most likely to die a natural death, or in the case of Ghost Pokémon, dissipate, and the list goes on. Please see the attached Appendix for more details.

Of special note also is Lucario and Riolu. Due to their very unique ability to use and manipulate the aura, or life force, they can technically live forever. However, their minds, strong as they are, will degrade with time.

Finally, there are the Legendary Pokémon, who, according to record, have been around for hundreds of years, or even perhaps since the dawn of time. These Legends might be a Ninetales or a great Articuno. I do not pretend know their secret to long life, nor will I offer a solid answer. I can only speculate. Perhaps they simply have a huge aura and minds that will never die. Perhaps they continually replenish their aura from the elements or meditation. Either way, they will remain a mystery for perhaps the rest of our lives. If you are curious about learning more, however, I recommend you see Domo, the head battle trainer in the Gold division and resident expert on legendary Pokémon.

Unfortunately, natural death is very rare in Ambera. According to Doctor Orde, sudden death from heart attacks and other events is possible, but rare due to the strong body that a Pokémon has. Part of the reason natural death is rare is from the tendency for Pokémon to go feral due to mental decay before their death. Another reason is the large extent of the Master's culling. Many Pokémon die each day in battle against him. Pokémon are also more likely to make a mistake in battle that costs them their lives as their minds age. Due to this, natural death is a rare and revered feat among the Pokémon in Ambera.

All in all, although aging varies greatly with Pokémon, several principles have been studied and hold true. Although rarely observed, Pokémon die naturally when their aura is used up. Pokémon age mentally more than physically. If you seek more information on this issue, please contact myself or Doctor Orde. Thank you for your time.


End file.
